Alife without my Raven version 2
by Ninetails69NarutoXMina
Summary: Gaara has his eye set on a certian blond but not if a certain Uchiha has anything to say about it
1. snow sun and crimson

A life without my Raven version 2

Chapter 1 Almost confession

Snow….cold white snow that can engulf ones senses and render them useless but for others it is a dangerous beauty than can leave one feeling comforted, and that was just the case for Uzumaki Naruto. Who was currently on a mission to seek out the one that had tried to sever a bond that was only being held by a few remaining strands, strands that kept the young blondes hope alive. The air around was thick and laden with a continuous breeze that spin tingling chills through his body causing his breath to be sown vividly as he breathed out white clouds of air. While staring at the three sand shinobi in front of him each with a different expression.

"And that's what happened at the five kaze submit" said Temari, as she shrugged her shoulders and let them fall back to her side placing a hand on her hip she being eldest of the three Shinobi stood before him her place was to the left next to her youngest sibling Gaara, the red headed Kazekage of the sand village. Standing next to him on his right was the second eldest brother Kankuro whom had his hands held securely behind his head looking off to the side at nothing in particular.

Kakashi and captain Yamato with his arms crossed over his chest stared at Naruto with unreadable expressions that could only be taken for as hidden pity as they stood behind him. Along with Sai who was also steeling glances at the said blonde. While Naruto stared at the white covered ground with a somber expression hoping that if he stared at it long enough that it would somehow make him forget what was truly happening at this very moment.

Naruto grimaced slightly as the situation was being further explained, " Sasuke doesn't see you anymore. He only seeks darkness." Causing Naruto to flinch at the others choice of words while looking up at him as azure blue orbs looked into Jade warm green eyes. " Naruto you once declared to me that you would become Hokage one day….well I've become Kazekage." Gaara's eyes never left Naruto's as he walked over to Naruto stopping only a good two feet in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder trying to convey something of the utmost importance. "And if you truly have resolved to take the mantle of a kage, then you must do what needs doing as Sauske's friend." They stayed like that for a few moments as the snow fell silently around them. Naruto stared at Gaara with a blank expression that did not suite the blondes normal jerry attitude.

Naruto lifted his hand and gently brushed Gaara's hand to the side shifting his head back to the ground this action cause Gaara to be a little taken a back but he could find it in himself to be upset with the blonde he understood all to well what he was going through, the sorrow that he felt. "We've relayed all that we needed to say…..let's go Garra" said Temari as she and Kankuro began to turn away and head off to the Hidden leaf village to report to Lady Tsunade as well. Gaara to began to walk away listening to the snow crunch underneath him but stopped short needing to tell him how he truly felt. "Naruto….I considered you as a friend." Naruto's head snapped up with a wide eyed gaze causing everyone else to gasp. "Before the word friend was just a word to me…..nothing more nothing less…but after meeting you I realized something that what that word means is important…..now you must decide what you can do for your friend….your friend Sasuke." Naruto looked at Gaara with a small smile and started walking towards his friend. Gaara noticed this and turned around facing the one he thought of more than a friend.

They stood like that for a while staring at each other for what seemed like a millennium but didn't bother the red head one bit. Naruto tackled the said man into a tight embrace that surprised everyone that was there, Kakashi took this moment to sneak a glance at Sai who actually had a genuine smile on his face.

Gaara not being use to such contact slowly placed his hands around the small of Naruto's back and closed his eyes relishing in this very moment with the one he liked more than a friend and smiled taking in his sent. "Thank you Gaara…..thank you." Naruto chanted into Gaara's ear as he tucked his nose into the red heads shoulder. "Naruto…" Gaara cooed into Naruto's ear causing the blonde to shiver in appreciation. "Naruto…..there is something that I must tell you once you get back to the village something of high importance." Gaara pushed away a little so that his eyes were staring into the other's. Naruto was about to protest but saw the serious glint that was held within the other's gaze, causing him to keep his trap shut. Gaara slightly nodded with a satisfied nod and looked at the others eyeing Sai who gave him a small smirk barely noticeable to the naked eye but Gaara noticed and returned with all to knowing satisfied smirk.

Kakashi smiled and pulled out his Ich Icha paradise novel and started to chuckle while Yamato went back into his wood style house that he created with a small smile graced upon his unmoving features. "Gaara?" Naruto asked eyeing the young Kazekage with a less crestfallen gaze then before. Gaara's smile grew noticeably wider as he looked at his Naruto yes….His Naruto. "I'll see you soon Naruto Ill be at the village by the time you get back." Naruto smiled and gave him his signature grin with a thumbs up "Alright!" Naruto exclaimed

Gaara's smiles remained on his face as he left giving his siblings a curt nod signaling that it was time to go. Temari and Konkuro gave a knowing smirk at each other as they followed their younger sibling and their Kazekage to the hidden leaf village.

"Naruto…I truly believe that you will make a fine Hokage and a great future companion to have…."

Meanwhile with Sasuke

Flash Back

"GAAAAAH WHY IS IT SO HARD?!" yelled a heavily breathing blonde whom had been trying to climb a tree using his chakra all day. Along with his rival Sasuke Uchiha whom he had been stuck with for the past 4 hours training on the same exercise, also having trouble but would never admit that he too was feeling just as frustrated as his blonde companion.

Sasuke breathed heavily trying to get his breathing under control so that the blond dobe couldn't see how truly warn out he was. Being the Uchiha that he did his best to uphold his family name by surrounding himself with an air that made him seem truly above all. As he stood up Kunai in hand he watched the blond out the corner of his eye with a faint look of amusement to see the blond almost at his limit. This amusement did not last long however as the blond suddenly took off up the long sturdy tree in front of him far exceeding the young Uchiha's last mark that he had left on a neighboring tree.

Sasuke growled at his team mate only to be greeted with an overwhelmingly large fox like grin that spread across the dobe's face as he adjusted his head band. Sasuke looked back to his tree and closed his eyes letting himself relax ever so slightly. Eyes suddenly snapping open as he barreled up the tree barely exceeding Naruto's last mark. Sasuke landed back to the ground with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Only to be met with an agitated frown that caused the raven to smirk wider.

Suddenly Naruto took off and so did Sasuke both of them stopping at the same time and doing a back flip to land safely down. "Damnit?!" Naruto murmured to himself as he punched the ground clearly agitated. The blonde's inner turmoil was interrupted by his raven haired team mate that hadn't spoken to him throughout the whole exercise. "Um…hey Naruto….when Sakura was here earlier….and you asked for advice..what…what did he tell you?"

Naruto sat there staring at his team mate with smirk that seemed to grow as he put the puzzle pieces together. "I'm not telling you." Came his short and offhand reply. Sasuke looked at him with agitated glare that Naruto had grown accustomed to. "God your such a dobe." "Say that to my face again teme! I'll beat you this time for sure." Sasuke smirked at that remark and walked towards his team mate and bent down to his level and leaned in close to his ear. Naruto shivered as he felt the raven's breath tickle the shell of his ear. "As if you ever could….Dobe" Before Naruto could retort he was roughly shoved to the ground as his team mate rushed up the tree leaving Naruto with a dumb founded expression on his face. "T-TEME!"

Something Hours later…..

The moon was full and round as it illuminated the features of two ninja that both had two different looks on their faces one with a smirk ever present on his face but yet held something above all of his other smirks that seemed to become more prominent over spending time with his opposite….true happiness could be detected through them now but still barely noticeable. The other had a large grin that was ever present upon his fox like features, features that complemented him in all the right ways but his grins seemed to become larger and brighter if that was even physically possible.

"Let's go home Naruto…"

"Alright!"

"Hn"

"Teme I'll race you down to the bottom!" The two ninja took off down there trees landing at the same time however a brief thought flashed, causing the older of the two to stop. "Naruto…." The blond before him stopped and turned toward him with a look of confusion that made him look to cute for his own good. "Sasuke why did you stop? You're not sick are you?" Naruto asked placing a hand out of concern for his partner's wellbeing. Sasuke slightly blushed at the sudden action of kindness that was almost unknown to him. The only act of kindness that was ever shown to him was from his older brother Itachi Uchiha….but he couldn't even remember if he considered that be real kindness and love.

Yet looking into the captivating blue eyes of his team mate that showed such true genuine care and consideration made the raven slightly shiver in anticipation and began to lift his hand covering the cool hand that felt good on his forehead. "Naruto…promise me something. Onyx eyes met sky blue that eliminated in the setting sun, "what is It?"

"Promise me….promise me that you will never leave me." Voice barely above a whisper but yet firm and serious, Naruto stood there for a minute eyeing the older and slightly taller boy carefully letting a sudden grin brake out over his features. "Teme what are you talking about? Of course I'll never leave you." And with that Sasuke grabbed his team mate by the wrist and brought him closer. "Hmph…so naïve dobe." Sasuke murmured with a smirk. Naruto blushed a dark shade of red, "T-teme!?" Sasuke leaned closer Naruto's wrist still in his hand, head on the blonds right shoulder. "shut up dobe…just let me stay like this for a little while." Naruto instantly shut his mouth blush still evidently intact as he shifted a little uncomfortably but let his free arm gently place itself on the upper part of Sasuke's back and slowly began to relax into the others warmth.

_Thank you Naruto_

End of flash back

* * *

><p>Konoha Leaf village In the Hokage tower<p>

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled slamming the door before her only to be greeted with stacks upon stacks of half completed and uncompleted paper work, and in the very center sat a sleeping Tsunade whom might I add was drooling with at least eight empty bottles of sake.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune shrieked at the top of her lounges "eh…wha?" The lazy slug queen stammered from her drooling slumber while knocking stacks of papers and binders in her wake. "S-Shizune what is it?" Her gaze shifted to the female that stood before her eye sight still slightly hazy from the late night work. "Lady Tsunade Lord Kazekage is here to speak with you on a urgent matter and here you are sleeping on your job-" Shizune continued her ramble as Tsunade blocked out her voice by looking into her empty bottles of Sake hopping to find at least one that was not completely ridden of the bitter substance.

"Shizune!" her voice boomed throughout her office causing the smaller female to instantly keep silent. "Y-yes Lady Tsunade-Sama?" "First bring Gaara in here and then go get me a bottle of sake now!" Tsuande yelled placing her hands on her desk in a loud threatening thump. "Yes right away!" and with that she left, Tsuande sighed and slumped back her chair with a heavy sigh her index finger and her thumb pinching the bridge of her nose causing her to wince in frustration while letting her eyes slip close.

Then there was a small gentle knock "Tsunade-Sama Lord Kazekage is here." Tsunade opened one of her eyes peering at the door that was now slightly ajar only to see a wolf anbu black ops mask peering at her through the small crack. Tsunade sighed and let her head fall back onto her chair while letting her hand fall onto her lap. "Send him in." came her short yet commanding reply.

The anbu nodded and opened the door wider to let the red head through along with the ither two sand shinboi that stood by his side Temari and Kankuro. The anbu bowed out of respect and left leaving only a slight breeze that swept through the room. "Lord Kazekage what brings you here?" Tsunade regarded her subordante with a curt nod as she leanded forward letting her hands fold before her, her chin resting on her hands watching the red head giving him her full attention as was needed.

Yet before answering Shizune came in bearing a tray with two sake bottles setting them down before the hokage herself. "thank you shizune." Tsunade grabbed one of the bottles and took a large gulp eyes never leaving the man that stood before her. "Hokage-Sama there is a rather serious matter that I wish to speak with you about." Gaara said taking it upon himself to move closer the the large breasted female before him. Tsunade swished the bottle between her fingers watching the last swig move around at the base of the bottle before taking the last sip and placing it off to the side in front of her. "And what would that be Lord Kazekage?"

For a minute the two stood there as if they were the only ones within the room eyes locked onto one another. Tsunade being the one to break eye contact stood up letting her chair hit the back wall behind her as she walked around her desk letting her perfectly manicured nails scrape across the wood. She stood before Gaara hand on her hip finger tips still barely grazing the table as she leaned back onto the desk crossing her arms over her large chest. "Everyone out now." She ordered "L-lady Tsu-." "Don't question it Shizune out!" Shizune nodded and walked out the door waiting for the other two sand shinobi to follow suit, Gaara nodded off his two siblings. Once the door was closed silence engulfed

"Hokage-Sama I am asking for Naruto Uzumkai's hand in marriage."


	2. supprise supprise indeed

"_…don't leave me…"_

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly as the dream of his team mate and himself faded leaving his mind clouded with images of the blond that he cherished and thought about days on end, while those days turned into week and the weeks turned into months and eventually turned into years. Those thoughts eventually turned into an obsession, an obsession that he had grown to realize tainted his every thought and hidden fantasy of the said blond that he had grown to love. The Uchiha lips parted ever so slightly at the thought of his sun kissed features, and delectable sultry lips that would make any angel sin. The ravens heated thoughts were interrupted all too soon for his liking.

As a light nock sounded throughout the room as a gray haired teen with glasses made his way into a dark room "Sasuke?" asked the boy as he made his way through the dark room only to be answered with a dark growl, causing the teen to frown at the rather rood greeting. While the other in question was looking around rather a little annoyed at being disturbed especially by the one known as Kabuto in other words Orochimaru's lap dog. The lap dog whom he despised since the day that he had caused pain to his property. Four years it had been since he had joined the Snake and his henchman and four years it has been since he had seen the one he cared about the most. Sasuke was suddenly brought out of his short musings by the one that stood before him his outline being barely notable due to the open door that let in dim lighting.

"What is it?" He spat.

Kabuto brought his index finger to the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses closer to his face. " Now now Sasuke is that anyway to treat a person upon first greeting them?" Kabuto mocked hurt in is tone, the Uchiha merely stared at the teen placing his hand beside him on his sword. Noticing this action the teen smirked in delight and readjusted his glasses again. "Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you in the intake and is requesting your presence immediately. " and with that he left leaving the raven to himself. Sasuke then stood up and walked casually to the intake where Orochimaru likes to bring in his new ….toys per say. As he walked his mind began to conjure up possibilities on what Orochimaru would need him for this time as he finally reached his destination.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the one before him known as Orochimaru who had his back turned away from the door way eyes down and focused on what was happening before him. "Ah Sasuke how nice of you to join me." Orochimaru turned around with a very noticeable glint in his golden eyes that reflected mischief that the young Uchiha was all too familiar with. "You took your time getting here I see perhaps I should withhold this information." Orochimaru hissed with a hint of excitement underlining his tone, Sasuke quirked an elegant brow ever so slightly waiting for the man before him to continue. The snake like man's glint seemed to become more evident at Sauske's attempt to mask his interest. Recently Orochimaru had resorted to childish means to keep himself entertained.

The Sannin smirked and Sasuke gritted his teeth out of annoyance but waited to be told this so called information. The two stood there facing one another one with a growing chip on his shoulder and the other just continued to eye his precious container with a hungry expression as if he was waiting for the other to do something that would elicit further excitement within him. The Sanin sauntered closer to the said boy. "Why the long face Saaaasssssuuukkkkeee? Do you not want to hear about your beloved home, Konoha the one that you betrayed?" The Snake hissed in a delightful tone with a sick smile that looked as if he were a cat that was just about to catch the Cannery while the teenager before him lifted his head ever so slightly onyx meeting gold. "Orochimaru….what is it that makes you think I want anything to do with Konoha I left there for a reason that reason being is to kill my elder brother, Itachi Uchiha nothing more nothing less." Orochimaru eyed the boy before him and sighed losing sudden interest in this little game of taunting. " Then I suppose you do not wish to hear of your darling team mate…..what was the little fox brats name…ah yes Naruto was it not? Yes Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru peered at the boy behind him and noticed a small amount of tension form the way the raven was standing.

Sasuke masked his interest with a bleak stare at the snake before him, Orochimaru smirk fell back into place as he turned to face his student "Sasuke I was recently informed by one of my anbu spies working in the hidden leaf village that your Naruto whom might I add has grown to be quit precious gem to the hidden leaf." Orochimaru took this moment to pause and think about the kyuubi container, this made Sasuke glare at the snake before him with hatred. "What is it Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled grabbing the hilt of his sword, Sharingan activated the Sanin did not look phased one bit except for the poorly hidden amusement that was clearly evident on the man's snake like features.

Orochimaru moved around Sasuke in a rather bold suggestive manner, "Saaaasssssuukkkkee what if I told you that your darling foxxxxx boy has been sssspirited away with another?" The Sanin hissed causing the young boy to narrow his eyes in a very possessive manner that made the snake's sadistic smile grow. "Oh yes a very important person has his eye set on the boy and is in Konoha asking for his hand in marriage as we speak…." He paused and eyed the boy before him with a sneer that made the other remove his blade and come charging forward at the Sanin, only to be ceased by a kunai at his throat. "Kabuto we will have none of that here that is enough." Orochimaru clapped his hands together and narrowed his eyes at his little container, and walked began to walk away. "OROCHIMARU TELL ME WHO THIS PERSON IS!" Sasuke boomed in a threatening manner that caused even Kabuto to flinch ever so slightly.

"Heh…..HAHA…..HAHAHAHAAHA!" Orochimaru's laugh was slick and cold and curdled with an obnoxious cackle causing Kabuto to place the Kunai back into his pouch pack strapped to his lower back and readjust his glasses with his index finger. Sasuke on the other hand put his sword away closing his eyes as he did so and reopening them Sharingan gone but his hand still lingering on the hilt of his sword. "Your actions still never cease to amuse me Sasuke." Orochimaru stopped laughing and replaced his amused stare into a look that held knowing and a serious formality that could almost be taken as a fatherly. "Orochimaru who is it." Sasuke demanded in a lightened tone causing the Sanin's expression to soften having finally ending this little charade, "The Lord Kazekage himself…Gaara Sabaku."

Sasuke was silent as his eyes suddenly clouded with darkness and began to widen, Sharingan flaring in rage. _Why_ _Naruto?!_ _And_ _why_ _Gaara_ _of_ _all_ _people?! _Sasuke's_ thoughts _darkened with each passing moment. "Sasuke." Orochimaru boomed looking the boy before him, "Go" was his simple and short reply that shocked everyone within that room. "LORD OROCHIMARU! You can't be ser-." Kabuto was cut off by Orochimaru's glare that promised pain if he dared to question him further. Sasuke stared at his teacher with hidden confusion, "Sasuke do not make me repeat myself you can go I am giving you a year's time to woo your blond and have your fun consider it a vacation, but know this do not think you can slip from my grasps and choose to stay I can always get you back Sasuke now then leave." And with that he left leaving a relatively shocked Kabuto and a smirking Orochimaru.

"My Lord aren't you worried about him leaving you?" Kabuto asked walking up next to his master while pushing his glasses further up his nose the Sanin eyed the boy beside him then shifted his gaze to where Sasuke was once standing. "I have no doubt that he will betray me …..let's just say I would like to know how this will fan out." Orochimaru murmured "Lord Orochimaru why would Lord Kazekage of the sand show interest in Naruto besides bulding a stronger alliance? I mean the possibility if love could be brought into the equation but I am still not quite sure." Kabuto asked pushing at is glasses again, "Hmmm…perhaps you're right but are you aware that jinchuuriki regardless of their gender can give birth? If Gaara a past jinchuuriki and the nine are brought together and reproduce then the hidden leaf and the sand would be an even stronger force to be recon with yet I am not entirely sure how the giving of birth would work in Naruto's case but let us hope that Sasuke will never find out yet….I support his decision despite what I told him." Orochimaru explained turning to face the boy beside him he smiled, a true smile. "Shall we go my lord?" Kabuto smiled back deciding to wait and see what his master had in mind.

Sasuke POV

Konoha the Hidden leaf village, the source of where my hole crave for power started and the realization that dawned on me as I watched the one I fawned over grew stronger, and one who would make a fine shinobi, Friend, lover and Hokage if not the best. That person being the one that I envied, loathed, hated and grew to love his obnoxiously loud behavior that made every nina from within a mile radius to cringe but yet smile, the vibrant color of his blonde hair that was passed down to him by the third Hokage himself MInato Namikaze. The hair that would make even the sun jealous, naturally tan caramel sun kissed skin with three whisker lines on each cheek that was there since birth. Followed by the most captivating part was his eyes…oh those eyes the one's that always held so much emotion that at a time only I myself alone could invoke. Those blue eyes _that meant everything to me and still do. Just wait for me Naruto you will be mine,_ _The time has come for me to fufill my promise and retrieve what is rightfully mine….._" Naruto Uchiha..heh….has a nice ring to it."

**With Naruto….**

_"Achoo….A-achoo" Naruto sneezed rubbing his sleeve over his leaking nose as his team made its way back to the village. "Ah someone must be talking about me."_

**Meanwhile in the Village with Gaara and Tsunade**

"Hokage- Sama I would like to ask for Uzumaki Naruto's hand in marriage."

The two leaders stood there one with a blank expression and the other with fists tightly closed at his sides as beads of sweat rolled down over his tattoo as he tried to keep his composure while addressing the woman before him expecting at any given moment to be either hit, yelled at or flung through a window. Either way it didn't matter to him if either were to occur he would not back down not now not ever. Gaara swallowed the hard lump that was in his throat as he watched the respected leader of the hidden leaf village move off her desk and walked towards him in a hurried fashion. Her eyes slanted in a determination laced with an unreadable expression that radiated danger.

In one fluid motion Tsunade had Gaara pinned to the wall by one hand the impact of the action causing a deep gash within the wall that became deeper and deeper by the second as more pressure was applied around his throat. Gaara tried to speak but through the woman's unbearable grasp feeling his hear thump rapidly within his chest. Yet his expression remained calm and blank as he locked eyes with the woman before him honey locked with Jade. "Gaara No Sabaku…." Tsunade lips seemed to emphasize each of her words as she spoke his name, her eyes becoming more and more threatening by the second. "Let me say something to you and I am not keen on the idea of repeating myself is that understood?" The large breasted woman loosened her grip around his throat so he could answer, "Yes." Came his rather short and simple reply, "Good." Her grip tightened again, causing the red head before her to grimace ever so slightly while he was fighting with his inner self to not crush her with his sand burial justsu but decided against only for two reason one he had the deepest respect for the woman that held him in place and also the fact that Tsunade was and is like a mother to Naruto which also made his current respect for the woman before him grow exponentially.

Tsunade eyed the red head before her with a fixed glare that promised pain if the man before her did not heed her command. "Naruto Uzumaki has become someone that means a lot to this village and many of its individuals have forged ties with him….bonds, bonds that could and will never be broken I happen to be one of those lucky individuals I love him as if he were my own flesh and blood," Tsuande paused her lips turning into a small smile while thinking of the said blond, but soon disappeared as she zeroed back in on the situation at hand. "He has changed me and many others for the greater good…..and I can see that change has reached you as well." Her smile broke out again as she loosened her grip letting go completely but still kept her palm rested on the newly dented wall next to Gaara's head.

"If you love him prove it to him and to the ones that care for him…..you know his pain better than most people as an ex Jinjuruki but that being said if you add any more pain to his life by hurting him I will not hesitate to end you." The woman cracked her knuckles in a threatening matter letting a sinister smirk break free over her strong features. "Now then any questions?"

Gaara shook his head and freed himself from the wall that he was originally pressed against letting his sand brush any sort of wall fragments and dust whip it off of his body.

Gaara's POV

I stood there letting the stinging sensation in my back subside as I looked at the woman before me with a heavy expression that said that my feelings for Naruto were genuine. "5th Hokage I love Naruto I truly do….and as from what I have seen and felt I know that you love him as well." My heart started to pound within my chest in discomfort my hand suddenly clenched the clothing that seemed to hold me heart captive, this was a feeling that only seemed to arise when I spoke of Naruto or was even around him. I had once voiced my own thoughts with Temari on this feeling within my chest, she had only smiled and hugged me saying that I would know when the time comes. Now that that time has actually come I realize it now I love Naruto Uzumkai, "As for the time before when he had beaten me to a pulp It was then that I realized that true strength is not given or taken, it is achieved by the ones around you that you truly care for." I paused looking the woman before me with a heightened look that made me feel the need to get this out now or it would never be said again. "Those people made Naruto strong and I am more than willing to help him along the way as the Kazekage and as his future lover I too will become strong because that is my ninja way the will of fire, I want to protect and love him just like he did for his comrades on that day..….I have come to realize that I will not only protect him but do my best to grow with him and make sure he….…no we are both a success and change the way if the world together." I could feel the words that I had just spoken leave me feeling light and true as I walked towards the shocked Hokage that stood before me and that alone made me feel as if she understood. I lifted my hand from my side holding it out for her to take as my eyes never left hers she smiled and grasped my hand with firmness that had meant she understood. My sand circled around our hands in a gentle breeze causing our hair to dance within the small breeze and with that I left feeling…..Happy.

Normal POV (with Tsunade)

The slug queen slumped in her chair letting her breath escape her lips with a small smile play at the corner of her mouth. "I hope you prove me right Gaara….I honestly believe you and Naruto will take the Shinobi world by storm you have my blessing." She chuckled to herself eyeing the stacks of papers crowding the desk before her. "Shizune get in here!" the door slammed open as Shizune came stumbling in "How did it go what happened?" Shizune rambled placing her palms out onto the desk before her. Tsunade looked at the flat chested assistant before her and sighed turning her chai around standing up to face the window only to be met with a view of the village in the cold darkness of the night. "Heh….so he really does smile…..and you are the cause of that Naruto you really do change people for the better." Tsuande murmured to herself "What was that Tsunade-Sama?" asked the persistent female Tsunade shook her head and smiled at her. "Nothing." Came her short reply "What?! Lady Tsuande what Happened?!" Tsunade growled and glared. "Bring me more Sake!" and with that the two had begun to argue meanwhile a certain Uchiha was on his way to the place he had once called home.

Naruto POV

"Achoo…A-achoooo!" Man this sucks


End file.
